fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Equonix(Yoshipea)/Exremely complicated obtainment breakdown
Equonix, like other legendaries, has a scripted encounter. However, it's also really complicated, as it usually has it's separate quest line. This page will show how to obtain the pokemon... If it manages to exist, anyway. =Extremely complicated breakdowns= Loogimon Being the first game it appears in, the Pokemon's obtainment is all-around easy for players who like going down Sub-quest lines. Defeat Bowser This is an obvious one. Bowser must be defeated first before accessing Game mode +, in which is the post-game. After doing so, the Pokemon's home(being the lab in New donk City) becomes open. Right? Obtain the lab key Wrong. The lab door is still locked, but a toad will appear infront of that locked door, who is playing a guitar on the street. Talk to him, and he'll ask the player if they want to listen to his song. This is entirely optional, but if accepted, all the Pokemon currently in the inventory will level up by one level. The toad will then ask about why Luigi(Or another playable character) is infront of the lab with him. Simply, he'll soon realize it's about the Pokemon. The key is separated into three fragments, which is... Locked away in the lake guardian's caves, which are ontop of mountains in this game. The first fragment The first one requires the player to switch to Mesprit, since she's the only one able to open her personal chest. Now, after stocking up on supplies(or, at the very least, stocking up on Pokemon, which is ironic), the trip to the mountain should be a piece of cake. However, once Mesprit manages to get there, Uxie is seen snooping around in the chest. The player can skip this to immediately get the second fragment without having to face a bad time. However, if the player was to use a move on Uxie, she'll go in shock, and leave. Mesprit is required during this part because Uxie has her eyes open, and any other character would get an instant Game-over if they were in this situation. The first Fragment then waits in the chest, begging to be collected. The second fragment This one requires Mario or Luigi, but any other character is acceptable. Again, stock up on items or Pokemon before adventuring to Tall Tall mountain, since the trip is dangerous. (Luigi will be used for explination) Once Luigi hits the summit of the mountain, enter Uxie's cave. It should be recognizable that the place is full of technology from Team Galactic, and a group of chests are seen, with a large one in the middle. (If fragment one isn't obtained, this part is skipped) Uxie will be seen guarding the large chest. Although fighting and catching her is entirely optional, she'll ask Luigi various trivia questions relating to past Mario and Pokemon games. After sucesfully answering all the questions, she'll get out of the way. However, make one mistake, and it's an immediate game over... Unless Mesprit said the wrong answer, since she'll just go back to the beginning. Then, right there in the large chest, the second fragment lies, along with a lot of reaserch papers. The third fragment The last one is supposed to be in Azelf's cave. However, upon entry, she tells the player that she sold it(because of her low IQ), and realizes something. She'll realize that the player needs it, and lets them know that she sold it to a creepy guy in a van in the nearby city. After going to Jubilife city(the place mentioned earlier), a Black van with a blue stripe should be seen next to the skyscraper where the Poketch building was. That van will sell the fragment for 999 coins, which is hard to get. However, the player can try to blow up the van, which would spook the creepy guy. Either way, the last shard is obtained from the creepy guy. Obtain the key(For real this time) After a long day, the key is complete. Go back to the lab in New Donk City, and it'll be noticabke that the door is no longer blocked by anyone. Unlock the door, and enter the lab(since the fragments just fix themselves for some apparent reason). Equonix is in it's container. However, even if the player unlocked the canister, one more object has to be found. Get the dang dark heart The last step. After the player has her, they must loot the whole lab just to find the dark heart. It's location is undefined, but it's bound to appear in one of the containers in the lab. If it doesn't appear in there, then exit and enter the lab again, and all the containers will be filled back up. Once the dark heart is obtained, let Equonix hold onto it, and she'll wake up. The best part is, once she's legitamately obtained, nothing can take away the dark heart(due to it being inside her, and because it was "Consumed"). (TBA) Category:Subpages